Magical Girls, Power Up!
by 3ONESHOTS
Summary: In which Nana and Momo are magical girls, assigned to protect high schooler Yuuki Rito from evil alien forces set on destroying Earth. Kurosaki Mea being one of them. AU


A/N: This is my second To LOVE-Ru fanfiction, apart from a few small pieces I have written in my spare time, so I'm kind of nervous. Where this idea came from, I'm not so sure. I just thought Momo and Nana didn't have enough fanfiction about them together as twins. Then I wrote this because I was bored, and I thought I would post it.

Disclaimer: To LOVE-Ru doesn't belong to me... it belongs to whoever owns it. I'm not sure who, I just watch the show for the entertainment and stuff.

oOo

"What do you think we should do?" Nana groaned in exaggerated dismay. The young girl was propped up against the couch of the girls' base, none other than the Yuuki residence. It might have seemed like a normal house on the outside, the same as all the others down the street, but it was actually home to one clumsy high school boy, and three gorgeous princesses born with magical gifts and talents who were in charge of protecting the universe from evil. And at the moment, the villanous alien the twin princesses were discussing was Mea Kurosaki, a dangerous Trans weapon who threatened to destroy Earth and to brainwash innocent Yuuki Rito into fulfilling her perverted fantasies. Nana scorned her with every fiber in her body, but Momo thought that if Mea wasn't so evil, she would have loved to befriend her. They both had perverted interests and were fond of ecchi, after all, so it wasn't a big surprise.

"What else?" Momo drawled. "We stop her from hurting any Earthlings and molesting Rito." She paused for a moment before exhaling a dreamy sigh. "My, how horrible it would be if Rito did anything shameless to me..." Nana gasped in horror, glowering in obvious dislike as Momo dismissively giggled and added, "Oh, Nana. I'm just kidding."

"Sure," the other twin sighed. Nana plopped down next to her sister and stared at the television screen. "So, I guess Earth has dumped the responsibility of fighting any evil alien forces that may harm their planet on our shoulders."

"That's right," Momo replied, smiling. "They even made their own fanclub for the both of us. Apparently they called it 'Venus Momo and Nana Fanclub'. For boys, of course. And," She grabbed two pieces of paper from the side table, "they even made our very own character cards with information about us on it. I find it flattering, really."

Nana skimmed over her's. Name: Nana Aster Deviluke. Age: 14. Talents: can shoot lightning out of her tail (although her powers are not as potent as Momo's) - Nana snorted quietly at this - is extremely dangerous when she transforms into Brave Nana, can summon animals, has a flat chest -

"Huh? What?" she exclaimed, her eyes the size of large dinner plates. Just to be sure she read the text right, the princess reread the card, only to find that she didn't misread it. There, in big bold letters, were those awful words, printed on the middle of the card for everyone to jeer at. Momo glanced at her twin's horrified expression, her lips curling into a sly smile.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. Most of the Nana fanboys in our club are lolicons. I feel sorry for you, knowing that your fans think of your flat chest as a gift," she said. Nana scoffed, tossing the card into the trash.

"Hey, lemme see your's. What did they write about you?" she insisted, peering over Momo's shoulder to look at her card. Nana frowned when she noticed that her twin's breasts looked so much bigger and perkier than her's.

"Why did they make mine so flat and your's so big?" she asked in disgust. Momo bit back a sultry giggle and instead shrugged, as if the matter was trivial.

"I don't know. I guess it's because mine really are bigger," she snickered, and returned to reading her card. Nana shot her twin a venomous glare and sank down into the couch's cushioning. The commercial currently playing on the television was of a new bra brand. She scowled. Was Earth intent on insulting her?

"Nana! Momo!" came Lala's voice as the eldest of the magical princesses waltzed into the room. She was carrying another invention of some sort; two heart shaped pins similar to Peke whenever she was attached to Lala's hair. "Look what I made for you!"

"Aw! Heart pins! They're cute, big sis," Momo trilled.

"They're clothes bots like Peke, right?" Nana asked.

"That's right," Lala confirmed, handing each twin a pin. "They're like Peke's twins, a lot like you're twins. I know it must be a pain, changing into your costumes every time evil strikes, so I made these for you. Put them on!" The elder sister was right. It was hard to change from your regular school uniform into your magical girl costume. The ordeal often resulted in embarrassment, confusion, and misery.

"Thank you!" both twins chimed in unison. Lala skipped back down the hallway, singing something about lollipops and sunshine. Momo fastened the pin in her hair, and Nana did the same. The pettanko took one last look at her card, which lay neglected in the trashcan.

"At least I look cuter than you."

"I highly doubt that."

oOo

Nana and Momo were now accompanying Rito down the hall in their high school. The boy looked around nervously, as if he was afraid the twins would do something to embarrass him, but Momo couldn't understand why. When had she ever caused him trouble? She thought back on the past few days she and her sisters had spent with Rito...

She had slept in his bed more times than she could count. He would always wake up with that same shocked and nervous expression plastered on his adorable face, and she would always greet him with a seductive, "Good morning, Rito", and would get up, wearing nothing but a formfitting bathrobe, and would saunter to the bathroom. Where Nana would angrily await her arrival and pinch her for being so perverted.

Did that count as trouble? Momo didn't think so.

"Ritoooo!" a new voice squealed in delight. Momo was nearly barreled over by a young girl with a sea of green hair cascading down her back. Run. She was a pop star, a princess, and extremely famous and popular. Momo envied her for more than one reason, some of which she was embarrassed by. Run had her arms wrapped around Rito's neck, her face pressed up against his cheek. One thing was for sure, Run didn't know the meaning of personal space.

"R-Run! I can't... can't breathe!" Rito managed to choke out. Run gasped as she realized she had been choking the poor soul, and released her hold on Rito. The boy collapsed in spasms of horrid coughing, holding himself up with one hand against the wall. At the sound of his convulsing, Haruna hurriedly rushed to his side. Her soft cooing was drowned out by Run's voice as the pop star rushed to her true love's side. Rito looked like he was having a hard time staying alive.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no! Rito, I am so so so so sorry! I didn't mean to choke you! You just looked so cute, I had to glomp you and it got a bit out of hand -" Her fretting was cut short as Momo took a step forward. Her angry presence caused the other students to hush, and her small steps seemed to shake the ground. Although her shoes hardly made any sound at all; you could just sense her anger, pent up inside of her and begging to be unleashed. She held it in, though. Nana knew that if this kept going, her sister was going to mop the floor with Run really soon.

"You..." Momo seethed. "Nobody touches Rito like that. Nobody but me. If you do anything like that to my Rito again, you are going to pay dearly..." Run's eyes widened in fear, and Haruna protectively draped herself over Rito. The boy had already recovered, but Run and Haruna wouldn't allow him freedom until the twins had been taken care of. The shier of the two girls protecting Rito shot Momo a dirty look, one that told her to stop, but Momo was unaffected by Haruna's attempt at being assertive. Instead her pupils narrowed until they were no more than two thin slits, and she hissed wildly. A single fang, similar to Nana's, jutted out past her upper lip. The calmer of the twins took a step back. Momo was no longer in control. Whenever Evil Momo took over, her actions were driven solely by rage and resentment. Nothing more, and nothing less. She was, in a way, a living weapon just like Mea. Nana shivered at the vileness of it.

"You're going to pay for touching Rito in such a manner," she threatened. Haruna knew it was pointless and gave up, instead choosing to run for shelter. Run was much better at being tough than her. As she reluctantly retreated, the pop star snarled in defense and balled her hands into fists.

"I guess I don't have a choice..." she sighed in dismay, preparing to fight the enraged princess. She inhaled shakily, and glanced back at the body of a disturbed Rito, who was sitting with his arms wrapped around his legs in a corner. It was all for him. If she showed him how badass she could really be, surely he would stop thinking of her as an inferior partner in a relationship! She would prove him wrong.

"NO!"

oOo

"Nana, I had that little space brat cornered!" Momo complained. Run had escaped her grasp at the last moment when her twin had screamed for them to stop. She was going to make Nana pay later, just as she had planned to do with Run for getting snuggly with her Rito. If someone hadn't thought it would be a good idea to butt in...

"We're supposed to be focusing on Kurosaki Mea, not annoying high school pop stars," Nana pointed out in a voice that all but said 'duh'. "Run can wait. Mea can't. Lala has given me her coordinates, and she should be here any minute now. And we aren't even in our costumes yet!"

"Why do we need costumes? We can just take her out in our school uniforms," Momo replied. She liked her uniform. It was cute, and comfortable, and she looked nice in it.

"Costumes are cooler."

"Uniforms are cool, too!"

Nana sighed. "Okay, okay. Just transform into Magical Girl Momo, and then later you can change back into your uniform. Sounds good, right?" Momo didn't answer, but Nana couldn't care less. Instead she sent the silent command for her clothes bot to transform her into Magical Girl Nana.

It didn't work.

She grunted. Oh, well. Most of Lala's inventions were duds, but some of them just took the extra push for them to work. Forcing a phony smile, she said, "Clothes bot! Magical Girl Nana, activate!" Still nothing. Momo covered her mouth as she giggled. Nana was making a scene, and some of the other high school girls were whispering and staring dubiously.

"I don't think they work," Momo said.

"Shame," Nana muttered.

"It looks like we're going to have to put on the costumes manually... or we can just wear the school uniforms. If you'd like. It would save us a lot of time."

"No," Nana instantly rejected the idea. "We are wearing the uniforms, and I don't care if we have to strip in front of Mea to get them on!" Momo looked slightly shocked at the revelation. Hmm. Stripping in front of Mea just to put on a stupid looking costume with too many frills. She thought that was going a bit too far, but Nana looked very serious about the prospect.

"Why do you care so much?" Momo asked curiously.

"Because without my costume, my chest looks as flat as a pancake smashed by a roadroller," Nana snapped. She glared furiously at her twin, as though Momo had done something unspeakable. She had. Insulting Nana's chest size was definitely not something you wanted to do.

Their babbling was interrupted by a sudden gust of wind, and the whooshing of an object airborne in the sky. Nana gasped sharply. She knew who it was. Momo seemed to realize this too, and she squatted into a defensive stance. Her eyes were as sharp as a hawk's, so she knew who it was even from a distance. Nana subtly hid behind her sister. It wasn't that she was a coward; far from it, in fact. No, it had more to do with the unspecified flying object's perverted antics and creepy obsession with ecchi. She despised it; it was disgusting and indecent, as Yui always said.

The person landed just a few feet away from the sisters, her deep blue eyes wide open and probing the area. Her short mop of red hair and her incredibly long braid whipped around in the breeze. Kurosaki Mea, in the flesh. Wearing her usual gothic, mid-riff revealing black attire as usual. She spotted Momo and Nana and her mouth twisted into a sneer, her long braid morphing into the sharp tip of a blade. She pointed the weapon at the two girls.

"Ah, Momo and Nana Deviluke," she giggled in false sweetness. "Looking as flat as always, Nana. It's a shame your fanclub only likes you for your pettanko chest."

Nana screamed, "That is not true! They like me for other reasons! Like... my connection with animals!" Momo cast her a wayward glance, telling her to focus on the battle and not her breast size.

"And Momo."

"You won't ever get your filthy, pervy hands on Rito," Momo growled angrily. "You won't ever get him. Ever. He's pure and innocent and would never do anything shameless." No matter how much she wanted him to. Nana couldn't help but smile.

Mea coldly stared, her gaze blank, before she threw her head back in an insane cackle. Her lips seemed to barely move as she said, "Oh, I'm not so sure about that. He will be mine, once I destroy this useless mud ball of a planet and brainwash him into doing -" She squealed quietly, much like an obsessive fangirl would. "Ecchi things to me~"

Momo snapped, her eyes livid and wild. Nana flinched back, mortified and disgusted by Mea's perversion. Mea realized that Momo was about to attack, as she now held her pink D-Dialer in her hand and was punching in buttons.

"Let's see how much you like me when I smash your head in with Watermelon-san!" she cried in mad rage, holding the cell up to the sun's rays as an oversized, mutant watermelon appeared before her, his long tongue whipping from side to side. Momo smirked haughtily.

"And let's not forget my pets!" Nana added. She, too, activated her D-Dialer and summoned a large alien animal that looked quite similar to a buffalo. The two warriors stood side by side, anticipating their masters' commands.

"Aw! Can Watermelon-san lick me too?" Mea squealed in delight. She clasped her hands together happily at the thought. Momo wrinkled her nose in horror.

"Momo!" Nana exclaimed. "The costumes!" She hurriedly tried reactivating her pin, but sadly she was met by the same cold silence. Lala's invention was yet another failure. She noticed a group of boys huddling close together further off, awaiting the three girls to fight.

"Oh, right! How are we gonna put them on?" Momo fretted.

"Why don't you just put them on right now?" one perverted boy offered, his voice distant and dreamy. "We wouldn't mind at all..." He cried out in pain as Nana's fist collided with his face, blood spurting out of his broken nose.

"Perv! Shameless, shameless!" she shrieked, delivering another blow before standing up, towering over the boy. The student's eye cracked open just a bit. Only to see Nana's legs spread apart above him, her panties visible.

His nose began bleeding for a very different reason.

oOo

So, how did it go? Momo and Nana tried in vain to work together without being interrupted by perverted boys, and Nana swore she would wear shorts underneath her skirt from then on. Mea was very skilled for a girl her age, and Momo almost got sliced in half, while Nana's arm almost became unhinged from the rest of her tiny body. Mea was, in the end, defeated by Watermelon-san, for she agreed that if he licked her she would leave them alone, and would come back for Rito next week.

They accepted her offer, and the redhead was never seen again that day. The last thing the twins heard while she flew off towards the horizon were three disturbing words.

"Watermelon-san, you're amazing~!"


End file.
